Conventional ceiling-mounted air conditioning apparatuses include those that comprise, e.g., a casing in which are formed an intake port for drawing in indoor air on the bottom surface and a discharge port for blowing out the indoor air, and a ventilation fan and heat exchanger disposed inside the casing. In this type of ceiling-mounted air conditioning apparatus, a filter is provided to the intake port. This filter collects dust from the indoor air so that the dust does not flow into the casing.